Taru Factions
=Taru Factions! - DEATH TO THE GALKA!= Taru 宗 (普通话) __TOC__ Introducing the Taru Factions, a Jova exclusive quest line! Stage 1 - Assistance Requested Quest Giver - Amaja-Kumaja (Rabao) -This blind tarutaru is requesting aid is stopping the filthy Galkan horde from taking over our lands. They are coming through caves in the Valley of Sorrows. Take his tail cutter, and head to Valley of Sorrows. Send a message to the Galkas by killing and cutting off the tails of 200 Galka. Once done, return to him in Rabao. - Now that you have returned with the 200 tails, he has requested you go to Western Adoulin and inform the leader of the Taru Underground Resistance that the Galka have been stopped. Head there and talk to Mosil-Nosil. - OH NOES!! Mosil-Nosil, leader of the Taru Underground Resistance, doesn't want Galkas dead!!! Hurry back to Rabao and ask Amaja-Kumaja to turn himself in for tricking you into hurting those poor defenseless Galkas! - BUT WAIT!!! Amaja-Kumaja refuses to stop and change his ways. He will stop the Galka takeover, no matter the cost. Let Mosil know that this tarutaru means business! -Mosil-Nosil is saddened by the news, and asks you to check with him later. He gives you an IOU from the Underground Resistance. Stage 2 - Choose a side! :READ ALL OF STAGE 2 BEFORE YOU JUST BLINDLY FOLLOW DIRECTIONS! :There are two paths to choose from! *Speak with Mosil and Amaja until you get the option to continue. They will tell you to go and speak with Ghebben in Valley of Sorrows if you want to join the Taru Underground Resistance, and stop the evil racist Amaja-Kumaja. *If that isn't your bag baby, you can go speak with Amaja-Kumaja in Rabao to continue the murderous rampage and bring an end to the rotten Galka. Taru Underground Resistance :SAVE THE GALKA!! -Ghebben - Informs you they intend to stop the evil tarus, and sends you to Kazham to speak with Soun Abralah. -Soun Abralah will send you to a location in the Jungle to fight some evil tarus, and send a message to the evil Taru Tactical Team. 100 of them slain will get the message through! Once done, she will send you to Windurst to check in with their agent. After you check in with their agent, you have access to the Underground Resistance Special Shop located on Funtrox in Windy Woods. Taru Tactical Team :DEATH TO GALKA!! -Amaja sends you to Kazham to speak with the agent, Tcinono. Tcinono tells you of another Galka uprising, and they are spilling into our lands! head to a location in the Jungle and kill 100 more Galka. Return to Tcinono to be reunited with a lost blade, and head to Windust per her instructions to check in with their agent. Find the most non-suspicious looking taru by the Port Windy Mog House. He will tell you about the next suspected uprising, and inform you to wait for further instructions. You will now have access to the Taru Tactical Team special shop located on Funtrox in Windy Woods. Stage 3 - Oh noes, it's time! -Good People from the T.U.R. speak with Eki Kamalabi outside the Port Windy MH Eki Kamalabi will send you to Windy Waters to speak with Shanana. Shanana requests you go to Giddeus and defeat 200 of the racist tarus roaming the zone. This will show them who is bossy-wossy!!!!! Once that is complete, return to Eki Kamalabi, who will praise you for your efforts. But that's not all! You are sent to Bastok Mines to speak with Gerahja about a possible Taru attack! Head there, speak with Gerahja a few times. You will now have access to the Tier 2 Taru Underground shop on Funtrox in Windy Woods. -Racist Tarus with the T.T.T. speak with the Suspicious Tarutaru in Port Windy by the MH. You will be sent to their agent Pursuivant in Windurst Waters. Pursuivant will inform you of the dirty Galka in Giddeus, and request you kill 200 and return to the Suspicious Taru once complete. The Suspicious tarutaru is happy with your efforts, and requests you head to Port Bastok to speak with a Suspicious Galka fellow. Talk to them a few times, until you are told to come back later. You now have access to the Tier 2 Racist Taru shop on Funtrox in Windy Woods. Stage 4 - Coming soon, TBA! Check back Often!